Perspectiva
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Lance observaba todos los días las obras de Keith, fue solo hasta tiempo después que logró entender los significados. A final de cuentas se trataba solo de una nueva perspectiva. [Klance Art!AU]


**Perspectiva**

Keith conoció a Lance una tarde después de que su tercer trabajo fuera publicado.

El moreno observaba la obra como si fuera lo más extraño que hubiera visto y, de alguna manera, esperaba poder encontrarle sentido. Sus amigos Pidge y Hunk —como Keith supuso que se llamaban, mas no estaba seguro de que esos fueron sus verdaderos nombres— se encontraban a su lado viéndolo con palpable irritación.

No era la primera vez que Lance se quedaba observando una de las obras de Keith. Sin embargo, el moreno no sabía a quién pertenecían esos trabajos. No tenía idea si esta persona era hombre o mujer, o lo que sea que fuese; simplemente sentía una curiosidad absorbente que lo arrastraba a las creaciones de este artista incógnito por alguna muy extraña razón.

Pidge le había insistido en que las obras de esa vanguardia no tenían ningún tipo de significado oculto, sin embargo Lance seguía creyendo que aun siendo una obra estructurada bajo características que no apuntaban a nada, algún sentido detrás de todo debía de tener. Bueno, él no era nada más que un artista contemporáneo, obviamente qué iba a saber.

El de cabello azabache siempre observaba de lejos como Lance y sus amigos criticaban siempre sus obras, y decía «criticar» porque todos los días que publicaba sus obras, allí estaba Lance haciendo acto de presencia para admirar las obras de Keith. Sin embargo, cada vez que las analizaba con detenimiento, los comentarios que soltaba siempre terminaban en un "Nope, no lo entiendo".

Lo que Lance en definitiva no sabía es que sencillamente las obras de Keith no tenían sentido, justamente como se lo habían dicho sus amigos. El chico realizaba obras inspiradas en la corriente del Dadaísmo, cuyo propósito era burlarse de los artistas de la época. Era admirado por sus maestros y compañeros, pues siempre retrataba su sarcasmo en las cosas que él presentaba.

Todas las personas que lo conocían sabían bien que nunca firmaba con su verdadero nombre, lo que provocaba que su identidad fuera un total misterio entre los mismos estudiantes de la academia de arte.

Y por supuesto, también era un misterio para Lance.

Keith, algo intrigado por la forma de comportarse del cubano, quiso tratar de entender por qué había llegado a esa conclusión de encontrarle sentido a obras que definitivamente no lo tenían.

Fue un día que se acercó a una de las obras de Lance cuando lo comprendió.

Observó fijamente la figura y tampoco poseía ninguna pizca de lógica, tal y como se esperaba del arte contemporáneo, disciplina en la cual el castaño se desempeñaba. Justo debajo del nombre del autor que manifestaba "Lance McClain" con letra imprenta se hallaba una pequeña ficha descriptiva, en donde explicaba la historia y el motivo del porqué estaba realizada esa obra en especial.

Él no podía entenderlo, Lance era el tipo de persona que creía firmemente en agregarle un significado a cosas que claramente no lo tenían. Esa mentalidad era de alguien novato que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que se llama arte.

Por otro lado… de acuerdo, él no era digno de soltar semejante crítica cuando sus obras carecían de un mensaje más allá de su propio sarcasmo, pero al menos había algo de lógica dentro de lo inexplicable. Cosas complejas de artista que entender.

Con el paso de la semana se volvió una rutina inquebrantable en la que Lance criticaba las obras de Keith buscando lo inexistente y éste se dedicaba observar las obras del moreno encontrando nociones que no tenían por qué estar allí.

A los pocos días después de haber observado por cuarta vez las obras de Lance fue que decidió hacerse un reto: si sus obras carecían de sentido él podía hacer que lo tuvieran, al menos para Lance, y así observar qué tan ágil de mente y creativo era el moreno.

La primera vez que lo intentó, el chico se quedó observando la obra por varios minutos. Ladeó la cabeza de todas las maneras en las que le era posible y aun así logró salir con el mismo comentario de siempre, que simplemente no podía entender la obra.

En el segundo intento no hubo mucha diferencia del primero, pues Lance no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que era prácticamente la misma obra. Pero en realidad no era así, ya que Keith le había modificado algunos detalles en espera de que el moreno los advirtiera, pero el chico por estar buscando el significado macro no cayó en cuenta en la importancia de los detalles. Por ende, su desentendimiento no variaba y los mensajes que Keith trataba de manifestarle se perdían en el aire. En ese momento Kogane decidió cambiar su manera de ver la obra y optó por hacer algo completamente nuevo.

La tercera vez definitivamente había captado la atención de Lance porque se había quedado una infinidad de minutos observando el trabajo detallado de Keith, causando la misma irritación de siempre a sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, no pudo entender de qué se trataba el mensaje.

Keith no tenía la intención de expresarle algo demasiado profundo, más que nada quería transmitirle cosas sencillas sobre el colegio o un saludo, asuntos de ese tipo. Pero parecía que la mente de Lance no captaba nada de eso y solamente podía pensar en temas complicados.

Finalmente decidió comunicarse con él de manera que pudiera sacarse su duda extrema sobre por qué Lance pensaba de esa manera sobre las obras de arte. Por eso, un día llegó y le escribió un correo al contacto del chico sin pensarlo demasiado. La información personal de los estudiantes solía estar en la parte descriptiva de las obras, lo que causaba que se avivara la comunicación entre ellos y así pudieran conocer a personas interesantes ligadas a sus mismos intereses. Sin embargo, McClain nunca se esperó tal declaración en su primer contacto con alguien y menos que fuera precisamente el autor o autora de las obras que siempre observaba.

 _De: L. Rojas  
Para: Lance McClain_

 _Te escribo porque desde hace semanas observo tus obras y simplemente no les encuentro sentido. Dime algo, ¿qué es lo que piensas cuando las creas? ¿Simplemente haces algo loco y después le pones un significado? Me parece algo tonto de tu parte, ¿sabes?  
_  
Lance por supuesto no se quedó callado una vez que leyó con atención el correo. Habían lastimado su orgullo y eso sí que no se lo permitiría a cualquiera.  
 _  
De: Lance McClain  
Para: L. Rojas_

 _Mira quien habla, Rojas. Me parece desconsiderado de tu parte no usar tu cerebro para entender mi propósito. Todavía lo escribo, ¿no ves que facilito la lectura?_

 _De: L. Rojas  
Para: Lance McClain_

 _Ese es precisamente tu problema. ¿Por qué la necesidad de imponerle algo al espectador? ¿Por qué tiene que ser lo establecido y no su propia interpretación?_

 _De: Lance McClain  
Para: L. Rojas_

 _Se trata de la intención del artista. Ellos tienen que entender lo que se trata de expresar, por eso va acompañado de un texto. ¿Acaso no es lógico?_

 _De: L. Rojas  
Para: Lance McClain_

 _No es así. El arte no se trata de eso. No siempre tiene que tener un sentido, cada quien lo interpreta como quiere. No se trata de imponer algo, se trata de lo que el artista expresa en su sentir. Si se inventa un significado más allá de lo que se hizo, entonces no es arte. Para el espectador es cuestión de perspectiva. Si lo que buscas es comunicar mentiras, entonces no estás hecho para esto._

Y ese último correo sí que había sido un golpe bajo para el moreno.

No es que Lance fuera un artista por naturaleza, y el arte tampoco era algo que despertara verdaderamente sus pasiones. No sabía realmente por qué había entrado a dicha academia. Sus trabajos eran buenos, sus maestros le halagaban y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso. Pero, a pesar de ello, nunca estuvo contento con los resultados.

De alguna manera, lo sentía forzado. Como si lo que elaboraba no fueran los hechos de su vida o de alguna realidad que quisiera representar.

El mundo del arte era muy complejo para él.

Ese último mensaje le molestó en demasía porque sabía que esa persona tenía razón. Le había hablado como ninguno lo había hecho antes, y aunque fue duro, le sirvió a Lance para abrir los ojos ante su realidad.

Después de eso el moreno no contestó de regreso hasta luego de un par de días.

Keith por un momento temió haberse pasado un poco con el comentario, pero sabía que si no se expresaba de ese modo el otro chico no iba a entender. Se esperaba todo tipo de respuestas refutando su opinión, porque al parecer el castaño se sulfuraba con facilidad cuando lastimaban su orgullo, según lo poco que había logrado analizar al verlo de vez en cuando estando junto a sus amigos. Sin embargo, la respuesta que le llegó después de varios días lo dejó confundido.

 _De: Lance McClain  
Para: L. Rojas_

 _¿Eres chica o chico?_

 _¿Sabes que eres un misterio para toda la academia, cierto? Creo que después de tus comentarios tengo el derecho de saber quién eres.  
_  
Keith releyó la pregunta en su mente.

" _¿Eres chica o chico?"_

¿Era en serio que lo primero que le preguntaba era algo como eso?

Bien, no es como si le importara que alguien más lo supiera. No sabía de qué derecho estaba hablando pero bueno, probaría con decírselo. Sólo le preguntó por su género, ¿cuál era el problema?

 _De: L. Rojas  
Para: Lance McClain._

 _Soy un chico._

No hacía falta decir más. No le preguntó nada más. Y Lance pareció conformarse con la respuesta porque nunca le preguntó su nombre.

Sin duda el moreno habrá asumido que el sujeto llevaba un nombre exótico por el seudónimo que utilizaba. «León» tal vez, porque sus obras siempre estaban relacionadas con los leones. Rojas debía ser su apellido o lo que sea.

 _De: Lance McClain  
Para: L. Rojas_

 _Odio admitir esto, amigo. Pero tienes razón.  
_ …

 _¿Te importaría si me hablas un poco más acerca de lo que piensas?_

El de cabello azabache parpadeó un par de veces ante el correo que le había llegado. Estaba totalmente confundido con la reacción del chico, a tal punto que por un momento se quedó sin palabras. Inesperable e inexplicable.

Pero más confundido estaba Lance, quien mandaba el correo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba el celular expectante. Su mensaje no sonaba con otras intenciones, ¿cierto? Él sólo quería ver el arte desde otra perspectiva y así sacar sus propias conclusiones, y con eso sentirse más tranquilo.

 _De: L. Rojas  
Para: Lance McClain_

 _Claro, me encantaría.  
_  
Y por un momento Lance pensó que estaba interesado en algo más que sólo el arte de _L. Rojas.  
_

Las semanas continuaron su curso y, después de aquel correo decisivo, Keith y Lance habían intercambiado números para facilitar la comunicación entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, en esta época lo mejor era la mensajería instantánea.

Sus conversaciones, a pesar de tratarse únicamente de arte, los unieron hasta un punto en el que de poco en poco iban descubriendo la personalidad del contrario. De sus opiniones podían desentrañar sus verdaderas esencias, y eso les agradaba a ambos. Especialmente a Lance, quien se interesaba cada vez más en ese chico sin rostro y de pensamiento abstracto.

Un día, estando en la cafetería almorzando junto a sus amigos, el chico se hallaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con el famoso _L. Rojas_. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Pidge, quien dibujó una sonrisa ladina al ver la expresión atontada de su amigo quien mantenía su mirada fija en la pantalla. Era el momento oportuno para hacerle burla y no lo desaprovechó, porque hacerlo sería una pérdida lamentable.

Observó a Hunk con complicidad y dirigió sus ojos a la dirección donde estaba sentado el castaño, a su costado izquierdo. El mayor, quien podía ver la seña sin dificultad al encontrarse sentado justo frente a la chica, rápidamente comprendió el mensaje y no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa divertida ante la situación.

—Hey, Lance, ¿todo va bien con el novio? —se burló la menor con tono juguetón mientras alzaba ambas cejas y le miraba de reojo.

El aludido casi se atragantó con la comida.

—N-No es ningún novio —negó frenéticamente.

—Oh vamos, Lance. Te mueres por ese sujeto. Sonríes cada vez que hablas con él o ves alguno de sus trabajos.

Lance frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿Realmente sonreía cuando veía alguna de las obras del otro chico?

La verdad era que después de haberse frecuentado por mensajes, Lance había dejado de producir obras y por el contrario, las creaciones de Keith eran mucho más específicas y ya no presentaban la burla y sarcasmo de siempre. Pero jamás se había dado cuenta de que sonreía cada vez que las veía. Habrá sido una reacción involuntaria, porque ya conocía más del autor y sabía cómo estaba conformada su obra, se sentía orgulloso de saber…  
 _  
Oh, oh_.

No, no era porque le gustara ni nada parecido. Sólo admiraba mucho al chico. Vamos, ni siquiera sabía su nombre real.

Pidge y Hunk se quedaron callados esperando una respuesta por parte del moreno, que nunca llegó porque parecía ensimismado con sus pensamientos. La chica aclaró su garganta, llamando así la atención de ambos muchachos.

Nuevamente la percepción de Hunk salió a la luz, no tardando en discernir las intenciones de Pidge y qué era lo que deseaba manifestar. Por ende, la menor aguardó expectante dejando que él hablara.

—Sé que no me corresponde hablar de esto porque no sé tanto del arte, es decir, yo me enfoco en la cerámica, ¿saben? Pero he sentido que las obras de ese chico han cambiado en los últimos días, ¿no crees, Lance?

La chica miró al más grande mientras articulaba las palabras y asintió, dándole la razón.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho, pero puedo decir que en definitiva algo cambió. Antes sus obras parecían más… deprimentes —concordó en el momento en que acomodaba sus lentes con el dedo índice.

Lance regresó a la realidad, pero sus ánimos comenzaron a flaquear. De a poco sentía como si lo estuvieran aplastando y los hombros le pesaban.

—No lo sé realmente, sigo viendo las cosas igual —comentó mientras jugaba con la comida que tenía en su plato. La plática le estaba quitando el apetito.

—¿No se supone que deberías saberlo? —comentó Hunk con confusión y sintiéndose algo alterado. Durante los últimos días su amigo había estado demasiado perdido, como si su cabeza estuviese en otra parte, lejos de todo. Y aparte de la sonrisa que ponía cuando hablaba con Keith, el chico había perdido parte de su chispa diaria.

Lance se estaba apagando de a poco frente a sus ojos.

—No es que sea un erudito del arte… ni siquiera sé si esto es lo que realmente quiero —confesó algo melancólico, apretando el agarre de su cubierto—. Yo… he estado pensando en dejarlo.

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos por tal respuesta. Pensaron que en una de esas habían escuchado mal, porque era algo que no se esperaban por ningún motivo. No podían digerirlo, se sentía peor que balde de agua fría y no tenía sentido, menos viniendo de Lance que ya arrastraba cierto éxito dentro de la academia.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Lance, si te vas, perderás todo lo que has avanzado. ¿Por qué piensas en algo como eso? ¡Tus maestros te adoran!

Y lo que comentaba el mayor era cierto: sus maestros lo adoraban, especialmente ese hombre de cabello naranja y bigote que siempre le daba el visto bueno a todas sus obras.

Pero Lance ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir con esto.

Hunk soltó un suspiro y Pidge también expresó preocupación por su amigo, viéndose consternada. Buscó su mirada y habló con voz suave:

—Al menos termina con esto, ¿sí? Queda una semana para exponer los últimos proyectos.

—Trataré de hacer algo —respondió rápido antes de levantarse y encaminarse a la salida de la cafetería.

Sus amigos no lo siguieron. Él necesitaba espacio.

El chico ya no comprendía nada en este punto. Creía haber progresado con sus decisiones, pero los últimos días la confusión se apoderaba de su mente y ya no sabía qué hacer. Por coincidencia, o tal vez costumbre, terminó en el pasillo de exposición y detuvo su caminar justo enfrente de la obra de _L. Rojas_. La observó fijamente durante unos minutos, y sonrió. En ese momento se percató de que lo que decían sus amigos era verdad.

Una amarga verdad.

Sacó su celular y escribió lo más rápido que pudo.

Oye, ¿has cambiado algo en lo que haces?

Tan pronto como terminó de escribir, a los pocos segundos recibió una respuesta.

 _ **No lo sé, dime tú, ¿qué es lo que te causa?**_

Lance alzó una ceja confundido, releyendo una y otra vez la misma frase. Echó un vistazo rápido a la escultura y pensó que debía haber una manera de dejar de sonreír tanto, ya que le estaba asustando. Aun así, allí estaba su sonrisa.

Completamente intacta.

 _¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Por qué sonrío?_

Este tipo o pensaba que Lance era muy tonto o en efecto era muchísimo más listo que él, a tal punto que sentía como si tomara las cuerdas de sus pensamientos y las enredara. Y Lance no quería admitir que era lo segundo porque su orgullo era un bien muy preciado.

 _ **Entonces significa que tuve éxito en hacer que finalmente te llegara.**_

El cubano no podía estar más intrigado con esas respuestas. De repente era como si ese chico comenzara a hablar de un modo que no entendía, mil veces peor que el chino. Demasiado ambiguo para el gusto del castaño.

 _¿Qué llegara... qué?_

 _ **Lo que siento**_ _._

El corazón del moreno brincó con fuerza; por un segundo pudo escuchar su propio latido a través de sus oídos. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Y por qué le ponía tan emocionado saberlo?

Sin embargo, tan pronto terminó de reaccionar, le llegó otro mensaje haciendo vibrar su celular y rompiendo de golpe todas sus ilusiones.

 _ **Al hacer una obra como esa.  
**_  
Seguro era continuación del mensaje anterior y Lance no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto.

Del otro lado del instituto, Keith apoyó su frente en la pared y se abofeteó mentalmente. Había metido la pata al haber contestado tan honestamente, sin percatarse que estaba siendo arrastrado por el momento. Gruñó frustrado porque no podía decir lo que sentía, tan pronto y de ese modo tan tosco.

Las últimas semanas se había dejado llevar por el chico y se había abierto totalmente, contándole cosas que nunca antes le había dicho a alguien y menos a un desconocido. Keith era más bien un lobo solitario y hacer amistades no estaban dentro de sus facultades, por lo que no dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo sencillo que Lance había calado en su persona. Sin que lo supiera, ese chico detrás de los mensajes se había vuelto alguien muy importante para él.

También, no quería admitir abiertamente que había tenido una atracción hacia el cubano desde las primeras veces que lo había observado a lo lejos, con su ceño fruncido y su nariz pegada a alguna de sus obras.

Se mantuvo muy calmado durante mucho tiempo tratando de ignorar esa opresión que crecía en su pecho, pero últimamente ya no podía controlar lo que sentía. Y así fue que finalmente sus sentimientos pasaron a sus obras, derramándose. No se percató al principio, pero después de repetir el mismo patrón una y otra vez en todo lo que creaba, finalmente se dio cuenta de que había caído sin remedio.

Y que Lance hubiese notado la diferencia significaba que ya era muy tarde para retractarse.

Su teléfono vibró, señalando la llegada de un mensaje. Sabía bien de quién era, no hablaba con muchos más.

 _Oh, sí. Supongo que funcionó_.

Keith sintió la decepción implícita en las palabras de Lance, lo que le daba esperanzas. Deseaba no estar equivocado, pues una chispa aún avivaba en su corazón.

Decidió arriesgarse en lo último que le quedaba, dado a que al parecer los mensajes ocultos tras el arte no estaban siendo claros a los ojos de Lance. Le diría al chico lo que pensaba y lo que sentía del mejor modo posible.

Tan sólo esperaba que fuera capaz de entenderlo.

-

Finalmente, la semana de las exposiciones finales se hizo presente.

Lance y Keith no habían vuelto a hablarse desde aquel día. No sabían bien qué es lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos, así que entre los sentimientos enredados y los proyectos finales, decidieron enfocarse en los exámenes.

El cubano había logrado crear una escultura, no muy llamativa pero que había complacido a sus profesores y eso le otorgó el derecho de presentarla esta vez en el salón de exposiciones que tenían designado. De algún modo ya lo sentía extraño, pues no creía que regresaría a exponer un trabajo suyo después de sentirse tan inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Con pocos ánimos llegó al salón con el trabajo en manos, y al tenerlas ocupadas abrió la puerta empujándola con la espalda. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que la iluminación del lugar era bien escasa, un poco de luz se filtraba a través de las ventanas corredizas pero la sombra no dejaba de predominar en el lugar. Aún así, se percató que no estaba solo el salón. En medio de la sala, a un costado, había un chico en cuclillas que aún no se percataba de su presencia porque parecía ensimismado en su labor y ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada cuando Lance había abierto la puerta. Se encontraba trabajando en una escultura tratando de levantar una especie de balanza, con lo labios fruncidos dentro de lo poco que podía ver el moreno. Lo que le impresionaba es que hubiese alguien más tan temprano en el lugar. Apenas estaba saliendo el sol en la ciudad.

Lance no le tomó mucha importancia y se adentró sin preocuparse de ser cauteloso. El contrario al escuchar el ruido volteó con rapidez, como temiendo haber sido descubierto por alguna autoridad.

Ahí fue cuando el moreno se fijó bien en él. Tenía el cabello negro y algo largo en la nuca, pues sobresalía en demasía. Estaba cubierto por un gorro de color grisáceo, un mechón de tinte rojo se escapaba por su flequillo. Tenía una tez pálida y unos impresionantes ojos violeta que le observaban expectantes en ese momento. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero que le cubría.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Lance es que el chico era, bien, definitivamente su tipo. No era sorpresa para nadie saber que tiraba para ambos bandos.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al percatarse de lo atractivo que era el chico, mas prefirió desviar la mirada para no demostrar que había sido cautivado con tanta facilidad. Siguió con su camino hasta encontrar su espacio junto con la típica ficha descriptiva que siempre llevaban sus obras. El otro joven continuó con su trabajo, de igual manera evitando el contacto con el moreno. Se había creado cierta atmósfera incómoda, de esas en las que no sabes cómo romper el silencio.

El chico de la gorra no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, fruncía los labios continuamente al saber que el moreno estaba en el mismo lugar, y por lo mismo le observaba por el rabillo del ojo a ratos. Sin embargo, terminó fastidiandose del asunto y, exhalando suave pero sonoro, llamó la atención de Lance.

—Así que regresaste —comentó con simpleza, dejando aturdido al moreno con sus repentinas palabras.

—Disculpa, ¿me conoces?

—Lance McClain. Artista contemporáneo, pero actualmente estás demasiado confundido como para saber qué es lo que quieres —manifestó sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz. Se levantó y volteó con todo su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia el castaño, clavando sus ojos violetas sobre la mirada perpleja del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

—Okey, eso me asusta. ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres un acosador? —soltó rápidamente con nerviosismo. El contrario rió por su reacción dejando con más preguntas a Lance.

—Me llamo Keith, Keith Kogane. Pero todos me conocen bajo el nombre de L. Rojas.

De un segundo a otro el moreno se quedó pasmado, con los ojos muy abiertos pues no se esperaba esa declaración. Los músculos se le congelaron y por un momento creyó que en cualquier momento alguien lo confundiría a él con una estatua, dado a que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus pensamientos se disolvieron, el corazón se le quería escapar del pecho e incluso pestañear parecía algo imposible. Tenía frente suyo a la persona que… admiraba tanto.

Los nervios de Lance crecieron.

—Oh, vaya, esto es… incómodo —confesó mientras evadía la intensa mirada de Keith.

 _Keith._

 _Así que se llamaba Keith.  
_  
—Lo siento, yo… siempre supe quién eras y yo sólo me mantenía oculto.

—Oh, no. No es eso, está bien, sólo… no pensé encontrarnos de este modo —Lance cada vez que trataba de mirar hacia adelante terminaba desviando su mirada, rascando su nuca con timidez—. Pensaba que podía ser diferente —musitó esperando no ser oído por el otro. Sin embargo el lugar estaba cerrado y sin nadie más que ellos, por lo que podían escuchar hasta sus respiraciones.

—...¿Diferente? —preguntó Keith con curiosidad. Lance evadió la pregunta mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmín.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que haces a estas horas, por cierto?

Keith se enfocó por un segundo en el contexto en el que estaban y regresó su vista a lo que estaba trabajando.

—Ah, yo… un amigo me pidió que le ayudara con el balance de esto, pero apenas anoche lo pudo terminar.

—Oh, ya veo. Tú, de seguro ya tienes todo preparado para tu exposición.

—De hecho sí, pero… —dirigió su mirada a la creación del cubano que yacía a su lado—. Supongo que no has cambiado mucho.

Lance no tuvo que darles muchas vueltas a sus palabras para comprender el mensaje que Keith le quería transmitir. Había entendido lo que dijo. Algo decepcionado bajó la cabeza, pensando en su respuesta.

—No es que tenga muchas opciones, mis maestros…

Pero Keith no le dejó continuar.

—¿Ellos qué? Tú no eres su igual.

—Lo sé, pero es muy complicado no hacerles caso cuando tus calificaciones dependen de ello —trató de defenderse, irritándose de a poco.

—No, los maestros esperan más de ti porque saben que eres capaz. Te están poniendo a prueba. Y si estás con esta mentalidad ahora, es porque te estás quedando satisfecho con lo que has hecho hasta este momento, pero no sabes si seguir con lo que ellos te dicen o jugártela y experimentar.

—Pero no es como si fuera tan sencillo olvidarme de todo lo que me han dicho, ¿cuál sería el punto entonces? —refutó.

—Es tu decisión, Lance. Piensa bien qué es lo que quieres. ¿Mentir con palabras o mostrar hechos?

—¿No te parece que me estás dejando en una encrucijada? ¿Qué sucede con aquello de no imponer nada a nadie, eh? ¿No estás siendo hipócrita ahora mismo? —El moreno se alteró, lo que provocó que se acercara a Keith y le hablara frente a frente.

El azabache parpadeó confundido, dado a que no se esperaba esa declaración. Se tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Después de todo quien tiene la última palabra era el artista.

Keith había asumido el papel de mentor y era el maestro que le imponía las reglas del arte a Lance. Irónico.

—Yo… lo siento.

Lance se calmó con esa disculpa, soltando un suspiro y recuperando cierta distancia. Y aunque lo que salió de sus labios no fue que precisamente las aceptaba, expresó:

—En realidad debería agradecerte —musitó. Keith dirigió su mirada a los ojos azules del contrario—. Yo pensaba sobre esto antes... pero había decidido dejarlo pasar. Después de hablar contigo lo reconsideré.

Una sonrisa leve tironeó de las comisuras de Keith. Él sabía que a Lance le costaba ser honesto sobre este tema, así que estaba contento que le dijera todo eso. Se sentía… importante.

—Después de lo que suceda hoy... probablemente tome una decisión. Esto... sólo se lo había dicho a mis amigos, pero... estoy pensando en abandonar.

La sonrisa de Keith se desvaneció en cuanto Lance terminó de hablar. Le miró sorprendido, teniendo como temor que él haya sido el culpable del reciente desánimo por el que estaba pasando el cubano.

—Pero eso... ¿estás...seguro? Si es porque yo te llené de cosas la cabeza, entonces...

—No quieras darte todo el crédito, Rojas —contestó el más alto cambiando completamente su expresión. Ahora tenía una sonrisa traviesa surcando su rostro y una ceja alzada fingiendo escepticismo—. En realidad nunca me sentí muy cómodo con esto, tú solo me ayudaste a abrir los ojos.

—Entonces ¿te irás? —Keith no quiso sonar como si fuera a extrañar a Lance, pero el tono triste de su voz terminó delatándolo. El moreno, por supuesto, lo notó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa? ¿Me vas a extrañar? Sé que causo un impacto fuerte en las personas —mencionó con orgullo, exagerando en sus ademanes a manera de burla. Lo que no predijo fue la reacción del azabache quien desvió su mirada con vergüenza, apenas haciéndose notar un color carmín en sus mejillas. Lance se calló frunciendo los labios, aguantando de algún modo la sorpresa.

No podía ser cierto, sólo se habían llegado a conocer a través de mensajes y ni siquiera sabían la verdadera identidad del otro —o bueno, Lance por lo menos— hasta este momento. ¿De verdad extrañaría a alguien como él?

—Tú...

—¡No me malentiendas! —Keith lo detuvo siendo demasiado abrupto para su gusto, provocando que se golpeara la cabeza internamente por haberla cagado de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios en señal de frustración. Lance no entendía sus reacciones, y de algún modo el más bajo agradecía que el contrario fuera un tanto despistado.

—Yo sólo... no hablo con mucha gente así que es obvio que sentiría tu ausencia —murmuró tratando de arreglar lo dicho anteriormente. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los mantuvo así hasta que terminó de hablar, para luego abrirlos poco a poco sólo para ver la reacción del otro con cierto temor.

La cara de Lance no demostraba nada, pero internamente estaba que explotaba de la felicidad. Cositas como esas acabarían con él un día de estos.

La confesión de Keith se le había hecho lo más tierno que había visto, y con eso había caído por completo. Sin vuelta atrás.

De a poco fue esbozando una sonrisa involuntaria, causando que el azabache le viera con confusión. No sabía cuál era la causa de ese gesto ni qué esperar al respecto.

—Entiendo —musitó más para sí mismo, aunque el más bajo lo escuchó. Pero antes de que le preguntara algo, prosiguió casi cambiando de tema—. Escucha, estuvimos hablando todo este tiempo y... me preguntaba... cuál era nuestra… relación. Somos, ¿conocidos? ¿Compañeros? —el moreno fue explorando terreno previo a lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

—Creí... que éramos... compañeros, supongo —Keith se mostró decepcionado.

—Entonces… —Lance continuó, llamando la atención del azabache quien le observó interesado en sus palabras, expectante—. ¿Te gustaría...?

—...¿Sí? —lo animó a continuar. Inconscientemente ambos se estaban acercando, eliminando de a poco los centímetros que los separaban.

Lance separó sus labios y en ese momento fue interrumpido por un ruido sordo, señalando la apertura de la puerta principal. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron y dirigieron la vista a la persona que estaba de pie en el umbral, quien los observaba con duda evidente en su rostro.

—¿Lance? ¿Kogane? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó el hombre de cabello anaranjado y bigote de tono curioso.

—K-Koránn... Eh, estaba... colocando mi trabajo ya que no pude terminarlo antes —terminó de decir el moreno con una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, les pasaré por alto esto ya que estamos en tiempos críticos y son ustedes, pero les tendré que pedir que se retiren dentro de poco porque abriremos ya.

—B-Bien.

Y sin agregar nada más, se marchó con su típico aire elegante. Ambos chicos, al ver que habían vuelto a estar solos bajo la poca luminosidad, no supieron cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? —el más bajo retomó la palabra, queriendo probar suerte.

—Ah... si te gustaría... ¿que fuéramos amigos? —Keith por poco le miraba incrédulo, pero quiso mantener la compostura. Lance se veía nervioso después de haber sido visto por el maestro, así que decidió no presionarlo.

—Sí. Claro, me encantaría —contestó con una sonrisa sincera. El moreno le dirigió una mirada que no pudo comprender, parecía decepción lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Cool. Te veré luego entonces —Y se despidió con un ademán. Keith le correspondió y no fue hasta que quedó completamente solo que soltó un gran suspiro, pero aún así sonreía.

—Es un grandísimo idiota.

-

Las exposiciones habían sido abiertas y los estudiantes ya podían pasar a admirar las obras con total tranquilidad. Sin embargo, había una obra que destacaba entre todas y esa era definitivamente la de _L. Rojas_.

Los amigos de Lance la observaban entre risas.

—Hoy sí que se pasó. Ya no entiendo nada —comentó la menor mientras se mordía la lengua tratando de contener una carcajada. El moreno le sonrió como respuesta, pero si tenía que ser sincero no era tan radiante como esperaba.

La obra se trataba nada más y nada menos que un avión de papel.

Bueno, la escultura estaba hecha en yeso, pero eso era definitivamente lo que era. Ni más ni menos.

—Tu amigo ya perdió la cabeza, Lance —dijo el más grande señalando estar de acuerdo con la chica, al no poder ver el punto de semejante creación de aspecto soso. Segundos después la campana sonó, por lo que Pidge y Hunk se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases sin prestarle más atención al asunto. Lance permaneció unos momentos más observando la obra, rehusándose a marcharse tan pronto. Algo en ella no le dejaba en paz.

Le parecía tonta incluso para ser de Keith, demasiado simple, que no parecía expresar nada. Repasó los puntos, como aquella primera vez en la que observaba las creaciones desde todos los puntos y ángulos posibles. Y entonces recordó.

 _"Es cuestión de perspectiva".  
_  
No lo decía en un sentido literal, pero tratándose de Kogane todo era posible.

Curioso, ladeó la cabeza buscando justo debajo de una de las alas del avión.

Y… éxito.

Bajo esta y no precisamente a la vista de todos los espectadores, estaba pegado un pequeño pedazo de papel envuelto que contenía una nota escrita del puño y letra del azabache. El moreno sonrió triunfante, orgulloso de haber detectado el mensaje.

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí, felicidades, la información que está en tu cerebro entra en algo más grande que un avión de papel...  
_  
Lance rió inevitablemente, sintiendo como el entusiasmo le envolvía. Había tratado tantas veces de comprenderlo y finalmente lo había conseguido. Sin perder más tiempo, continuó leyendo el mensaje que no terminaba allí. En letra más pequeña pero aún legible se encontraba:

 _En realidad, era para decirte que quisiera ser más que solo un amigo_ …

McClain enrojeció a más no poder. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie notara su vergüenza y finalmente leyó la última línea:

 _Sólo para aclarar. Me gustas. Pero no lo decías antes que yo._

Lance casi se moría en el pasillo.

-

—Y, ¿sabes? Resulta que este tipo todo el tiempo estuvo pensando que te llamabas León Rojas —Pidge soltó una carcajada burlándose de su amigo. Lance le reprochó con la mirada y gruñó, ya que le hacía pasar vergüenza frente a nada más y nada menos que Keith.

—Supuse que algo así sucedió porque nunca me preguntó por mi nombre hasta que nos conocimos. —El azabache le dirigió una mirada burlona. Pidge y Keith se llevaban tan bien en tan poco tiempo de conocerse que Lance llegaba a pensar que se hablaban más que él mismo y su chico.

Hunk se unió a las risas y se percató que el castaño le miraba con el mismo odio.

—¿Les importaría detenerse? Eso ya quedó en el pasado —refutó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué? Es divertido —confesó la menor.

Lance continuó replicándole hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a clases. Sus amigos partieron como de costumbre, y Lance y Keith permanecieron juntos un rato más. Caminaron con parsimonia antes de sus próximas clases, había sido ya un tiempo desde que ambos chicos habían confesado sus sentimientos. Y aunque fue un momento muy vergonzoso para ambos —Lance tartamudeaba y Keith tampoco cabía en su emoción—, habían sabido llevar su relación de la manera más tranquila y civilizada posible; sobre todo porque al inicio no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas.

Bueno, seguían sin estarlo. Pero estar así les funcionaba, porque eran dos elementos distintos que se combinaban para crear algo perfecto.

—No puedo creer que siempre te pongas de lado de Pidge para burlarte de mí —dramatizó. El azabache sonrió.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es agradable saber lo loco que estabas por mí. —Su tono divertido resonaba en los oídos del moreno quien entrecerró los ojos, indignado.

—Y-Yo no estaba loco por ti. Tan solo sonreía un poquito.

—Claro, lo que digas —Keith le restó importancia, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, vamos, cariño. ¿Me vas a negar que todo este tiempo tampoco estuviste loco por mí? —contraatacó el moreno alzando una ceja mientras sonreía orgulloso.

—Oh, sí, me tenías loco de remate. No podía terminar de entender cómo podías seguir inventando cosas. —El más bajo respondió rodando los ojos denotando sarcasmo en su voz.

—Eso ya quedó en el pasado.

—Sólo ha pasado un mes, Lance —negó sonriente, sabiendo que su ahora pareja no tenía remedio—. Hablando de eso, ¿qué tal tus nuevas clases?

—De maravilla. Debí haber estudiado fotografía desde hace mucho —contestó el castaño con alegría, satisfecho de haber cambiado en sus estudios. Ahora ya no tenía duda de nada y la fotografía le apasionaba más que sólo como un arte. Sus maestros le habían llorado que se quedara, pero él estuvo muy firme en su decisión.

Keith lo había apoyado en todo momento. Si este era el modo correcto de hacer las cosas para Lance, entonces haría lo que estuviera en sus manos con tal de ver ese brillo de júbilo en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

Afortunadamente, la fotografía también estaba disponible en la academia donde estudiaban, por lo que no tuvo demasiado problema al transferirse. Ahora Lance adoraba sus nuevas clases: la interacción con los objetos, la conexión con la gente, el equipo... Todo había aprendido a amarlo en poco tiempo.

Sus amigos también lo habían apoyado una vez que se enteraron que no se cambiaría de academia, y por supuesto también apoyaron su relación con Keith. Era algo que ellos ya esperaban que sucediera.

El momento más gracioso de todo el asunto fue cuando Keith y Lance se dieron su primer beso.

Fue de lo más torpe, y lo peor del caso: sus amigos los habían visto en plena faena. Desde entonces no dejaban de mofarse de ellos cada vez que veían una oportunidad. Los recordaban como la "pareja amor a primer diente". Porque sí, habían chocado como seres inexpertos que eran.

Así fue la primera vez. Pero la segunda… _Oh, la segunda._ Y todas las que le siguieron.

Habían perfeccionado su sincronía y finalmente sus labios encajaban como debía ser desde un principio. Y en la actualidad, Lance aprovechaba cada momento que podía para robarle un beso corto al más bajo, quien al inicio se sorprendía pero después aprendió a acostumbrarse a ese trato amoroso.

Así eran ellos como pareja. Amigos, confidentes, y los seres más embarazosos del planeta cuando querían —principalmente Lance, quien era el que iniciaba. Ese chico ya no tenía pena de nada—, pero así eran felices los dos.

—Por cierto, necesito un modelo para el nuevo tema que estamos viendo, ¿te importaría modelar para mí?

—En realidad sí, me importa. Pero... sólo porque se trata de ti aceptaré —Lance sonrió triunfante al escucharlo. Keith le ignoró y preguntó—: ¿De qué es el tema?

El moreno alzó una ceja y le miró coqueto. Tomó los hombros del contrario por detrás, deteniendo su caminar.

—Modelos al natural —musitó sensualmente en su oído, causando que a Keith se le erizaran los cabellos.

En momentos como esos, Keith se arrepentía de tener a Lance como novio. 


End file.
